


Isn't it lovely?

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	1. Chapter 1

There was something truly beautiful about this world and as she walked through it the blonde did not feel afraid even though it wasn't her own. She had never really belonged anywhere, always changing her mind, always doing new things because of how bored she often got. 

The trees looked normal and very like the ones in her world but it was the air that showed her this place was different. 

"Let me guess, your name's Alice?" 

"Dean!" 

Emma Kaden Jaell could not stop the little giggle that left her lips as he said that. Well he did have a point.

She had fallen as it seemed out of thin air. It made no sense but then again nothing made sense when it came to her. The young woman was unique. Her long blonde hair flew down her shoulders in yellow waves like melted gold. Her eyes were caramel and it looked like she had stars in her eyes. Well at least that was what Sam Winchester was thinking right now. Maybe this was an exaggeration but the longer he looked at her the more he found her to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his entire life.

"I'm Emma Jaell."

The two men blinked and within a moment another blonde woman came around the corner, looking a little confused.

"I heard Emma? Everything alright.?"

One look between the two women said everything and instantly they both began to laugh.

"You can call me Jaell. Saves confusion." Jaell chuckled slightly.

"I'm Emma Swan." The other woman smiled at her, taking the 'Dean's' hand as she spoke. She had never seen love like this before. She had believed she had felt it in the past but love that strong has to be mutual. 

"I'm Sam." The man with long hair spoke up after a moment, holding out a hand. 

As their hands linked she felt a shudder go through her body. Her heart was pounding .She had only felt this feeling once before and she had been so sad at the time and now she didn't feel sad. It was louder and she felt happy. 

"Nice to meet you." She smiled, biting her bottom lip slightly as she shook his hand.

"Uh guys?" Dean had spoken up and the two quickly let go, Jaell's cheeks having gone rather pink and Sam playing with his hair awkwardly. 

"So what happened?"


	2. 2.

It took her what felt like hours for her to relay the entire tale to them. Quite a lot of it didn't make sense and she herself didn't understand it because she didn't believe in magic. Yet apparently the other three had seen so much that none of them even questioned it for a moment.

"What were you three doing out here anyway, at this time of night?"

"We're looking for our father. He went on a hunting trip and didn't come back."

She blinked for a moment, not altogether understanding.

"Want some extra help?"

Dean looked for a moment like he was going to say no to protect her but then Sam instantly nodded. 

"Thank you. We'd appreciate it."


End file.
